


The Mosquito

by 88bullets



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88bullets/pseuds/88bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story of Kade getting woken unexpectedly and short interaction between getting woken up and his partner checking up on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mosquito

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : Series and characters are a copyrighted and trademarked property of Hasbro.  
>  **No profit has been made by the following material.**

Bunker had the residual glow of the television going with its viewer passed out in the arms of the couch in front of it. The volume of the tv was left on low and the faint electric whistle and hmmm of the tubes inside the television jumping between different scenes in the television screen could be heard over the faint almost inaudible show that was left running. Most of the fire house's residence had fallen asleep all aside one that had invited herself over unannounced. The unmistakable whine of wings sounded in the air as the invader whistled around for a subject to pierce and suck the blood out of. Searching for any heat source with soft flesh to puncture. The bots were little good, while warm their platting was too thick and just as useless, but there were plenty of other occupants for which the mosquito could acquire her next meal from.

Kade turned over in his sleep into the sofa back. Dreaming peacefully as to how he put out a three alarm fire single handily and was getting interviewed by Huxley Prescott for the amazing job. Heatwave was there praising him too, as he continued to dream and the mosquito buzzed in his ear the sound was integrated into his dream and converted into a monster. Huxley Prescott was devoured by his hovering video camera and the man shot up from the bizarre dream with the horrible ringing sound of the insect buzzing by his head. He swatted at it, but it was no use as it came right back as annoying as ever and buzzed right in his ear. It wasn't enough he was woken from a strange dream by the obnoxious insect, but to have it dive bombing him and it being dark in the bunker. Unable to see where he was going once he stumbled off the couch, one thing led to another and he coiled with a table, yelping in pain as he wounded his manhood. The shrill yelp roused his partner from his stasis as he clattered around in the bunker room above theirs.

"Probably in the common area. Doesn't he know what time it is?" Heatwave thought to himself perfectly annoyed at Kade whom he correctly assumed was creating such a ruckus upstairs. "Last one in the bunker," he grumbled as he was far from amused. When he'd gotten to the common area of the fire house after dragging himself out of his stasis pod he happened upon his partner Kade who was face down on the floor looking to be unconscious. Generally he'd shrug it off, but was startled with the human shot up and clapped his hands together. He jumped back and glared at the man, "if this is suppose to be some kind of joke it ain't funny" he huffed.

"Got you ya little fucker-fucking mosquito .. fuckin'..wake me up." Kade hadn't noticed the giant lumbering over him, or that he even said something to him as he went into his own rant. Though he hadn't heard Heatwave walk over to him which startled him when he suddenly saw the bot there and worse so close to him and possibly about to squash him. "Guah Heatwave," came the gargled surprise of the young man.

"Havin' problems tonight?" Heatwave would have been annoyed, but after what he had seen he was greatly amused by it all. It was well worth getting out of stasis to see his partner flipping out left and right.

"Fuck off." Kade hissed as he stormed off and up to his sleeping quarters for proper sleep.


End file.
